


December

by okaybrianmay



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jim Hutton - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Freddie is extra, Jim doesn't like it, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybrianmay/pseuds/okaybrianmay
Summary: Jim gives Freddie a very special Christmas present.





	December

“Is that everything? Is it over?” Freddie asked as he propped himself up with one of the couch pillows. He was half-buried in a sea of colorful wrapping paper and the incessant crinkling made Jim shoot him an irritated glance as the singer finally got comfortable and stopped moving around. 

“I have one last gift for you, Fred.” As Freddie turned to him, Jim got off the couch and walked over to the tree. He went around the far side of it and bent down, sighing as Freddie made a soft noise behind him. 

“Is that the gift?” Freddie purred, biting his lip before continuing, “because the view from here is divine, darling.”

“If you aren’t quiet then I’m returning this,” Jim huffed as he plucked one final wrapped box from behind the tree. He’d carefully hidden it so that Freddie would miss it in his enthusiastic present-opening excitement. He carried it slowly over to the man sitting on the couch, making sure to hold on to it with both hands. 

“Oh nonsense,” Freddie scoffed and reached out for the last present, “give it here.”

Jim held it away from him, “you know I’m not one to enjoy big celebrations, Fred,” he reminded him once again. Freddie rolled his eyes as an easy smile played on his lips. Jim had told him, one too many times, that he wasn’t looking to have a big Christmas party this year. Jim had made him promise not to shower him with lavish gifts and only have a small gathering of friends over for dinner. 

Freddie had reluctantly agreed, but now that they were well into the third hour of opening presents, Jim realized that his desire for a “small celebration” just wasn’t grand enough for his flamboyant lover. 

Freddie’s hands dropped into his lap as he looked up at Jim who was still clutching the box protectively to his chest, “yes, darling, you’ve made your point painfully clear. But whatever you’ve got there is intriguing me and I simply must know what it is. Only then can you tell me how much you deeply despise my glamorous lifestyle.”

Jim regarded him carefully, considering taking it further and making Freddie have to wait longer, but he simply couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face when he opened the box. He stepped closer, his knees brushing the edge of the sofa as he held the box out for Freddie to take, “alright, you greedy bastard,” he teased, “here you go.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Freddie joked back, laughing softly as the box was exchanged between the two, “now what is it?”

“Do not shake it!” Jim squeaked suddenly, a look of horror crossing his features. 

Freddie looked at him strangely as his hands rested atop the box. Upon further inspection, Freddie noticed the top was not taped down. It was clearly one of his shoeboxes that Jim had wrapped and had stuck a silver bow on the top of the lid. 

Freddie hummed to himself, his fingertips resting against the lid when he saw the tiny holes poked in the sides, “what on earth…” he glanced at Jim, the beginnings of a grin on his face, “Jim…”

Jim was smiling back, “Just open it.”

By now Freddie’s lips were parted in a perfect, crooked grin and he lifted the lid from the box, a gasp escaping him upon viewing its contents. 

Nestled up against the inside of the box, curled into a tight little ball in the corner, was the fluffiest calico kitten Freddie had ever seen. She blinked slowly at him; her bright green eyes were wide and full of curiosity. 

Freddie’s mouth hung open in surprise. He seemed so caught off-guard by his boyfriend’s gift that Jim wasn’t sure that he’d heard his words, “She was the last of her litter to be sold,” Jim told him, “Now, Freddie…I know we already have enough cats. But I just saw this little one and I –”

Freddie cut his words short by holding up one hand, making Jim fall silent, “shut up,” Freddie whispered, “I love her.”

He then proceeded to pluck the little ball of fur out of the box and hold her up to his face for a better look. She mewled adorably and began to gnaw playfully on the singer’s thumb. Freddie smiled fondly at her as Jim sat down next to him, “what’s her name, Fred?”

Freddie’s mouth opened but then shut quickly, turning to look at his boyfriend, “why don’t you name her, darling?” he suggested, “I’ve named our others…”

Jim shrugged with a look of uncertainty, “Oh, I don’t know,” he sighed, “I bought her for you, Freddie. Don’t you think…”

His words trailed off at the look on Freddie’s face. It was a look of expectancy; there was no way Jim was getting out of this one and, he soon decided, he didn’t want to get out of it. 

“Fiona,” Jim said all of a sudden, “C-Can we call her Fiona?”

He could see the light in Freddie’s eyes as he spoke the name aloud for the first time. Jim couldn’t deny that from the moment he’d picked her out that he hadn’t had a name in mind for her. The happy little creature had quickly taken to him when he’d brought her home, stolen his heart so much so that he couldn’t help cuddling the kitten a bit before popping it into the box to surprise his lover with. 

“Fiona,” Freddie echoed, “Jim, darling, I love it! Our little girl has got a name now, hasn’t she? Oh! We must introduce her to the others! Where’s Delilah? And Miko?”

Jim laughed heartily as Freddie started calling for his other cats, “she’ll meet them, Fred, all in good time.” All of Jim’s other gifts paled in comparison to the new companion he’d brought home for him. He had spent a great deal of money on what he’d bought, but the happy smile on Freddie’s face was priceless, and he’d spend every penny he had to see that bright smile every day. 

“One for you,” Freddie giggled gleefully as he placed a kiss upon little Fiona’s head, right between her ears, “and one for you, darling.” 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Jim’s, kissing him like he had always wanted to be kissed. Every time they did so, Jim’s heart skipped a beat. Freddie’s kisses gave him the illusion that he’d never kissed anyone else before in his life. One of Freddie’s hands rested against his chest as he felt the singer’s tongue graze his top lip, but it didn’t go any further than that. Neither one of them pressed for dominance over the other; theirs was the kind of kiss that created union, both men sharing one sensation, one moment, one true love…

When Freddie pulled back, Jim’s eyes were still closed. His tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip, savoring the kiss. He could hear Freddie snort as he pictured the way his lover must be looking at him. He could see clearly in his mind, not needing to see it but knowing it was there. The way his nose got this little crinkle at the top, right in the spot it connected with his forehead. Jim only opened his eyes when he heard Fiona make a few soft peeps, making both men turn their attention to her in fear of something being wrong. Both of them sighed with relief to find her comfortable and safe, her little tail curled over her nose as she snuggled in, making herself comfortable on Freddie’s lap.

Both of them smiled at the kitten, Jim reaching out and gently stoking her small head with one finger. While he was busy giving the kitten some attention, he caught Freddie yawning out of the corner of his eye, “tired?” he questioned, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. He placed one hand lovingly on the back of Freddie’s neck before leaning in and giving his cheek a kiss. 

Freddie nodded as he yawned a second time and Jim couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “well, you were awake at five this morning, love.”

“I cannot help being excited, darling. It’s the holidays. And besides,” Freddie grunted as he attempted shifting positions with the kitten still on his lap, “how could I possibly find the will to sleep with all of these gifts down here just waiting for me to open them? If anything, that’s on you.”

Jim snorted as Freddie’s feet rested in his lap. He absently placed one hand on Freddie’s leg, rubbing slightly. Fiona squeaked as she sat up, giving a full-body stretch before climbing the impressive trek up Freddie’s body before snuggling back down in her new spot on his chest. Freddie giggled lightly at the kitten, reaching out to stroke her soft fur, “make yourself comfortable then, little one.”

“Why don’t you get some rest, Fred?” Jim whispered as he slid Freddie’s legs off him, smiling lovingly at the pair, man and cat, cuddled together for a Christmas morning nap. He took one of the blankets draped across the back of the sofa and placed it over the lower half of Freddie’s body, “I’ll get breakfast started.”

Freddie nodded tiredly and Jim could tell he hadn’t clearly heard his words due to his exhaustion. He shook his head as his smile grew. He slowly got to his feet, noting Freddie’s closed eyes as he reached for the polaroid camera sitting on the piano and snapped a quick photo. Jim took the film out of the device and fanned it, waiting for the image to appear. It came out perfectly and he admired it for a moment before tucking it in his jacket pocket and going to prepare them breakfast.


End file.
